An organic electronic element, such as an organic electroluminescent element (hereinafter sometimes referred to as an “organic EL element”), an organic photoelectric conversion element, and an organic thin film transistor, includes an organic thin film having a predetermined function, and the organic thin film is supported by a substrate.
The organic thin film included in the organic electronic element is formed using a coating method as disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. In a technique of Patent Literature 1, a substrate, which is an object to be coated, is first coated with an organic material for an organic thin film to form a coating film. Thereafter, the organic thin film is formed by drying the coating film.
An example of the organic thin film is a hole injection layer. For example, when the organic electronic element is an organic EL element, the hole injection layer is a layer having a function of improving hole injection efficiency from an anode layer to a light-emitting layer. The hole injection layer can be formed by the above-described coating method.